Ultraman Tiga
Ultraman Tiga (ウルトラマンティガ''Urutoraman Tiga''?) is a Japanese tokusatsu TV show and is the 11th show in the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman Tiga was aired at 6:00pm and aired between September 7, 1996 to August 30, 1997, with a total of 52 episodes with 4 movies (3 being crossovers, 1 a direct sequel to the series) After a franchise hiatus of over 15 years, set in a universe different from all previous series and updated with a new look and feel. Tiga is the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors.Ultraman Tiga was also dubbed in English by 4Kids Entertainment and broadcast in the United States as part of the Fox Boxprogramming block on Fox Broadcasting Company affiliates, the third Ultra Series to air in the United States. Production Ultraman Tiga was the first full length Ultraman series in over 15 years since the airing of Ultraman 80 in 1980 and after the abandoned plans for an Ultraman Neos television series and created in part to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the series. This became the first Japanese Ultraman show to be set in its own continuity with no characters from previous shows appearing. Much of the mythology for the series is based on the Cthulhu universe. Before production on the series began, Japan was experiencing an Ultraman boom with the release of the show on home video and recent movies. This prompted Bandai to begin what was called the Plan 99 strategy in which they hoped to advance the yearly revenues from Ultraman from 200 billionYen to 500 billion with the introduction of a new series on television. Hiroshi Nagano, member of V6, a successful Japanese pop band, was selected as the lead in the series. Producers state that he had a refreshing aura and energy about him that children would enjoy and Nagano would later state that his time on the show allowed him to express the joys of youth to an entire generation of children. V6 would also provide the opening theme for the series entitled TAKE ME HIGHER. Due to Nagano's time commitments with V6, there were often scheduling conflicts involved in filming the series. The character of Daigo would often be taken off screen due to plot conveniences so that guest characters and members of GUTS would have the focus when Nagano was not available to film full time. This also allowed for many cast members from past shows to guest star as new characters. The series was seen as reflecting the social condition and evolution of Japan and the world at the time. Tiga was the first series to have a woman as captain of the science team and be the senior character. Women were often portrayed as more competent than their Shouwa counterparts and rarely fell into the damsel in distress scenario. The lead female character, Megumi Rena, was also played by Mio Takagi, daughter of Ultraman star Susumu Kurobe. Ultraman Tiga was the first series to implement the form change aspect of an Ultraman in where he can change his body's visual appearance to adjust himself to different battle situations. This was a change made from former series at the request of Bandai, who now had a greater hand in series production than in the past. Since the introduction of form changes, Ultraman Max has been the only series to not utilize them in some form. The name Tiga comes from an Indonesian word for “three” which contains religious connotations. Series writer Chiaki Konoka also states that the name came about to symbolize change within the franchise. A difficult pre-production period lead to the show having higher than usual production costs, leading to Tsuburaya needing to handle one-third of the costs. The series suffered from a rushed production run that the crew were never able to surpass. A production announcement was made in May of 1996 with the series to air in September of the same year. The first episode of the series was finished in July of 1996, giving the crew an advantage of having only two or three episodes filmed ahead of schedule, behind the average of six to seven at the time. Ultraman Tiga would go on to win the Nebula Award in Japan, honoring it as the best science fiction production of its year. Plot Set in the years 2007 (2049 in the U.S. dub) , giant monsters and conquering aliens start to appear, as was foretold by an apocalyptic prophecy about an uncontrollable chaos over the Earth. Facing the threat, the TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium) is created, such as its branch, GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad). Through a holographic message in a capsule found by researchers, the GUTS gets knowledge about a golden pyramid built by an ancient civilization. At the site, three statues of a race of giants who defended early human civilization on Earth about 30,000,000 years ago from Super-Ancient Monsters and other forces of darkness are found, but two of them are destroyed by the monsters Golza and Melba. The third one gains life from the spiritual energy of officer Daigo, descendant of the ancient race. Daigo and the remaining statue merge into a single being, made of light. Shortly after defeating the two monsters, Daigo is revealed by the hologram of the prophecy that 30 million years in the past, a great evil that not even the giants could stop, destroyed the ancient civilization. The same evil reappears in the finale of the series, the Ruler of Darkness Ghatanothoa, and his servants, Gijera and Zoigar. Ghatanothoa defeats Ultraman Tiga with ease, withstanding the Delcalium Light Stream and a modified version of the Zepellion Ray, both Tiga's finishes, and turns him back into a statue, but the light of humanity is able to turn him into Glitter Tiga, giving him the power to defeat Ghatanothoa and save the Earth. However, Tiga's victory came at a cost. Daigo was no longer able to become Tiga after the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust after his final battle. It is ultimately revealed that Tiga, although no longer bound to Daigo, its energy now remains in the heart of all those who believe in Tiga, inner-strength and justice. Given the right conditions such as times of despair, the sparks will gather and Tiga statue will be revitalized. In the movie "The Final Odyssey", set in two years after Tiga's final battle, Daigo was approached by a mysterious woman who possessed a dark version of the Spark Lens. It is then revealed that more than 30,000,000 years ago, Tiga was originally evil in nature, part of a group of four that dominated Earth. The group consisted of Dark Tiga, the woman in gold with telepathic abilities, an evil Ultraman in red with superhuman strength and another in purple with superhuman speed. One day, Tiga fell in love with a local human, and decided to convert from darkness to protect her from harm. Being the the weakest of the four, Tiga quickly became a target of the group. However, unbeknownst to the group, the original "talentless" Dark Tiga possessed the ability to absorb powers from fallen enemies. As he eliminated each of the three dark members, he absorbed their powers which explains new Tiga's color patterns (purple, red and gold lined with his original silver). Convinced by his ability to convert the last known Spark Lens to good, Daigo accepts the gift and becomes Tiga again once again, survives his inner struggles and vanishes the darkness within. Characters GUTS GUTS (G'lobal '''U'nlimited 'T'ask 'S'quad) is the "peace-keeping" force of the Tiga universe. A special investigation team of the '''TPC (T'errestrial '''P'eaceable'C'''onsortium). ;Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga (マドカ・ダイゴ／ウルトラマンティガ''Madoka Daigo/Urutoraman Tiga?) :The main protagonist and the title character. Ultraman Tiga's human form, is passionately naïve, wide-eyed, eager, earnest and good-hearted with the right kind of DNA that makes him worthy of being Ultraman Tiga. He is Rena's love interest, and later becomes her husband. Though not necessarily physically strong or particularly bright, he accepts and embraces his destiny to be Ultraman Tiga and shows that Ultraman Tiga's strength comes from his very human courage, love and spirit. Prior to the series, Daigo was only an ordinary TPC officer, that belonged to the transport division. He was able to enter GUTS after he was recruited by General Sawai for being able to prevent General Sawai's kidnapping by an invader's UFO. He believes that humanity is not a weak existence that always repeats old mistakes, but can make a brighter future for future generations. He fights to protect humanity and the world as Ultraman Tiga based on that reason. Daigo is also different from other Ultraman Hosts, where he does not possess any supernatural ability like his predecessors and Ultraman Tiga also suffers the injuries Daigo sustains. Thus making them one entity, not separate beings. In episode 43, his transformation item, the Spark Lance, was stolen by Keigo Masaki. By this point, Daigo proved he is not invincible or a special existence, despite being able to transform into a giant of light and just a feeble human outside. Masaki, who is also a descendant from the ancient human race like Daigo, continues to manipulate the Spark Lance and change his body into light particles and merge with the giant statue he found. But, Masaki's greedy and selfish intentions turned and corrupted the new giant of light into Evil Tiga, a giant of darkness. Ultimately, Daigo was able to recover the Spark Lance and defeat Keigo Masaki/Evil Tiga with his very human feelings and strength. Daigo finally confesses his true identity as Ultraman Tiga to Rena in episode 50 and transforms in front of her. After trying hard to fight Ghatanothoa "the Ruler of Darkness", Ultraman Tiga was defeated and turned back into a lifeless statue. Seemingly, there was no hope left and even GUTS plan to bathe the Tiga Statue with light energy from Maxima Overdrive was foiled by Ghatanothoa. The children of earth who still had not lost their faith and hope, were finally able to revive Ultraman Tiga and awaken Daigo, who was trapped inside the statue, through their light to become Glitter Tiga. In the end, with Glitter Tiga's tremendous power, Daigo was able to defeat Ghatanothoa but lost his power and couldn't transform anymore when the Spark Lance turned into stone and faded away. However with this, Daigo tells Rena he believes that every human could also become light with their own power. ;Rena Yanase (ヤナセ・レナ''Yanase Rena''?) :An action hero in her own right, being the best fighter pilot and no stranger to using heavy machines and artillery, and happens to have compassion for some of the monsters. Daigo's love interest, later becomes his wife. After a series of events, she becomes aware of Ultraman Tiga's identity, and figures out that Daigo is Tiga and witnesses Daigo transform in front of her in episode 50. ;Captain Megumi Iruma (イルマ・メグミ隊長''Iruma Megumi Taichō''?) :The first female Captain in an Ultra series, she has a commanding yet motherly presence. She mostly stays in headquarters and leaves field operations in the capable hands of her deputy captain, Munakata. Her influence makes GUTS perhaps less militant than some of her superiors over at TPC, which provides some opportunities for dramatic tension. She is formerly a scientist and she is also a widow with one child that lives with her mother-in-law. Later, she was revealed to be the re-incarnation of Yuzare. ;Deputy Captain Seiichi Munakata (ムナカタ・セイイチ副隊長''Munakata Seiichi Fuku Taichō''?) :A no-nonsense, chisel-faced commander. He was saved by Iruma back in his days on the defense force. A teetotaler who has a penchant for drinking milk at jazz bars and wearing a baseball cap in the field. ;Masami Horii (ホリイ・マサミ''Horii Masami''?) :The pug-faced, brainy, Osaka-dialect-speaking comic-relief technologist who finds love and gets married during the series. Known as the "Brains of GUTS" with his genius. ;Tetsuo Shinjoh (シンジョウ・テツオ''Shinjō Tetsuo''?) :The bland but tall and good-looking guy with a fan following, and has a TPC nurse in a miniskirt for a sister. He is sometimes brash and hotheaded, but is also a bit of chicken and fears ghosts and supernatural things. He has formed a goofball combination with either Daigo or Horii. ;Jun Yazumi (ヤズミ・ジュン''Yazumi Jun''?) :Rounding off the crew is young Yazumi, the communications and computer expert who goes out into the field even less than Captain Iruma. When reports of a winged monster appearing from Easter Island, most of the GUTS crew attends to this, the second monster on the loose since the meteorite landed, while Yazumi remains behind to research the name "Tiga." Yazumi discovers that the name is an old popular name of a northeastern district in Japan. TPC ;Inspector General Souichiro Sawai (サワイ・ソウイチロウ総監''Sawai Sōichirō Sōkan''?) :The head and founder of TPC, and a strong advocate of GUTS. A pacifist at heart, but also a rationalist in the face of the dangers that face humanity. Advocated the formation of TPC when he was the secretary general of the United Nations back in the 20th century. Often participates in field operations. Also dedicated to contacting extraterrestrial life. ;Chief of Staff Officer Masayuki Nahara (ナハラ・マサユキ参謀''Nahara Masayuki Sanbō''?) :A gentle man of principle who avoids confrontation. He likes to put the breaks on reckless military buildups. ;Military Police Director General Tetsuji Yoshioka (ヨシオカ・テツジ警務局長官''Yoshioka Tetsuji Keimukyoku Chōkan''?) :He is responsible for the enforcement arm of TPC. A war hawk, but also an old friend of pacifist Sawai. Often disagrees with Nahara, but never acts irrationally. A former submariner. He likes to carry and use a traditional folding Japanese fan. ;Mayumi Shinjoh (シンジョウ・マユミ''Shinjō Mayumi''?) :Shinjoh's 19-year-old little sister that work as a nurse in TPC. She had a biker boyfriend that died in episode 15. She joined the organization with the help of her older brother. She has great sibling-type arguments with him. ;Professor Naban Yao (ヤオ・ナバン博士''Yao Naban Hakase''?) :The founder of Maxima Overdrive, which can harness the power of light. A scientist at heart, he continues to pursue the dreams of his childhood. It takes him 20 years to turn his dream of creating the greatest ship ever into a reality (in the form of the Art Dessei). In a nice touch, names his test vehicle the Snow White. ;Professor Reiko Kashimura (カシムラ・レイコ博士''Kashimura Reiko Hakase''?) :The head of TPC's "Ride Mecha" R and D. She made several appearances in the first half of the series. She participates in the analysis of Yuzare's time capsule and the modification of GUTS mecha to combat She has a husky voice. She also appeared in Ultraman Dyna. ;Professor Yuuji Tango (タンゴ・ユウジ博士''Tango Yūji Hakase''?) :A army scientist from TPC's Life Sciences Research division. He is small at heart but full of pride. He spends time analyzing the remains of the Tiga statues. His insecurities eventually lead him to trouble. He was actually working for Keigo Masaki. ;Technical Officer Omi Yanase (ヤナセ・オミ技官''Yanase Omi Gikan''?) :Rena's father, the head of Station Delta. He has a bad relationship with Rena, at first. But they are reconciled, after he shows that he actually loves his daughter, when captured by Alien Regulan. ;Captain Shin Hayate (ハヤテ・シン隊長''Hayate Shin Taichō''?) :A poker-faced Captain of moon base Garowa. Flees to Earth when Garowa is annihilated by monster Menjula. An old friend and senior of Captain Iruma, who sees him as a great senior figure. Other characters ;Yuzare (ユザレ''Yuzare''?) ;Michiru Ezaki (エザキ・ミチル''Ezaki Michiru''?) ;Keigo Masaki/Evil Tiga (マサキ・ケイゴ／イーヴィルティガ''Masaki Keigo/Īviru Tiga''?) :A world class top scientist. He is also a descendant of the ancient race, like Daigo, and bears similar DNA. He found another Ultraman statue in Kumamoto, similar to the ones that Tiga was imprisoned as. Masaki feels he has just as much right as Daigo to inherit the light and transcend his humanity to become god-like but the only thing he lacks is a transformation item, like Daigo's Spark Lens, to allow him to transform into the Ultraman. To prepare himself for what he feels is his birthright, Masaki has trained his body to be strong and powerful, and physically worthy of being an Ultraman. Masaki feels Daigo does not deserve the monopoly he has on the light, so Masaki beats an exhausted Daigo, who just defeated Geoshark, and thus acquires the transformation item he lacks. A stray dog leads Daigo to Masaki's base in a cavern, but Daigo is unable to talk Masaki out of it. Masaki places the stolen Spark Lens in a converter, which is protected by an electric barrier, changing his body into light particle and merging with the Ultraman statue. However he lacks the heart and has greedy and selfish intention, thus corrupting the new giant of light into a giant of darkness, Evil Tiga, and causing him to start rampaging into the city. Ultimately, Daigo able to recover the Spark Lens as he forces himself to endure the electricity and is able to break through by force of will to the Spark Lens. After a bitter fight, Tiga gains the upper hand and wounds Evil Tiga enough that he can fire his Zepellion Beam, vaporising his corrupted counterpart. While sharing most of Tiga's powers, Evil Tiga also shared his weakness of only being able to remain on Earth for a certain period of time. Its unknown if Evil Tiga can switch forms like Tiga can, due to the short period of time in which he appeared. While Evil Tiga was destroyed, Keigo survived and was captured by authorities. In the end of the series, Keigo returned to help GUTS revive Ultraman Tiga after his defeat at Gatanozoa's hands, in order to redem his misdeeds. While GUTS kept Gatanozoa busy, Keigo went down in a submarine and used a beam of light in an attempt to revive the hero and while Gatanozoa stopped him, Keigo's attempt revived Daigo deep inside the statue, allowing him to see the children of the world call out to him and use their light to revive Tiga as Glitter Tiga. ;Makio Kirino (キリノ・マキオ''Kirino Makio''?) :A man with extraordinary ability who is able to predict future events and communicate with others through telepathy. Thanks to this ability, he knew Daigo's identity as Ultraman Tiga. He became jealous of Daigo, because Daigo/Ultraman Tiga was praised as a hero with his "extraordinary power", while Makio himself was seen by others as a monster. Makio then blackmailed Daigo to play games with him and told him to defeat the monster Galra without transforming, and even threatened to reveal Daigo's identity as Ultraman Tiga to the world if he lost or transformed against the rules. But after seeing Daigo's eagerness to protect Rena, he is touched and redeemed himself by telling Daigo Galra's weak spot, so he could finally defeat it. ;Tomoki Miura (ミウラ・トモキ''Miura Tomoki''?) :Iruma's only son. He lives with his grandmother and is a computer Genius that surpasses even Yazumi. ;Ghatanothoa (ガタノゾーア''Gatanozōa''?) :The Ruler of Darkness, and ancient evil that engulfed the Earth in darkness and destroyed the ancient civilization that the giants protected, and turned the giants to stone. Eventually Ghatanothoa's reign over the Earth ended when he and his followers went into hibernation. In the present when the series is set, Ghatanothoa and his servants reawakened to destroy humanity. Even though Ultraman Tiga stood in his way, he was no match for the Ruler of Darkness who turned him back to stone. However, the light of humanity revive Ultraman Tiga as Glitter Tiga who finally killed Ghatanothoa, completely obliterating him with a blast of energy from his color timer. Its name is derived from Ghatanothoa, of which one of the spellings in Japanese is the same. Mecha ;GUTS Wing 01 (GW-01) :An advanced fighter with variable-sweep wings. It would be later used by the SuperGUTS as a trainer as well as fighters for other organizations. ;GUTS Wing 02 (GW-02) :It can carry up to four team members. It can open its Hyper Electromagnetic Launcher by sliding its fuselage to the side. ;GUTS Wing EX-J (GW-EXJ) :A heavily modified version of the GUTS Wing 02. It can split into EX-J α and EX-J β. ;Snow White :A custom made GUTS Wing 01 designed for hypersonic flight. ;GUTS Wing Blue Tornado (GW-BT) :A custom built GUTS Wing 01 designed by the American branch of the TPC. Although its speed availability exceeds GW-01 its weapons are less effective. ;GUTS Wing Crimson Dragon (GW-CD) :A custom built GUTS Wing 01 designed by the European branch of the TPC. Its combat efficiency exceeds GW-01 and is still used during the SuperGUTS age. ;Artdessei :It is large enough to load 3 GUTS Wings, the Artdessei is a space-flight-capable carrier and battleship. It is also equipped with the Neo-Maxima''cannon. ;Machine Sherlock (GUTS Car) :A modified Chevrolet Camaro, equipped with cannons above the roof. ;Machine De La Mu :A modified Chevrolet Blazer, equipped with Degner Canon on the roof. ;Peeper :A tank equipped with a drill for subterranean exploration and combat. ;Dolpher-202 :A submarine used for underwater missions. ;Stug #1 and #2 :A modified motorcycle for offroad mission purpose. Monsters Main article: List of Ultraman Tiga monsters Episodes #The One Who Inherits the Light (光を継ぐもの''Hikari o Tsugu Mono?) #Stone of Legends (石の神話''Ishi no Shinwa''?) #The Devil's Prophecy (悪魔の預言''Akuma no Yogen''?) #Sa-yo-na-ra Earth (サ・ヨ・ナ・ラ地球''Sa.Yo.Na.Ra Chikyū''?) #The Day the Monster Came Out (怪獣が出てきた日''Kaijū ga Detekita Hi''?) #Second Contact (セカンド・コンタクト''Sekando Kontakuto''?) #The Man Who Came Down to Earth (地球に降りてきた男''Chikyū ni Oritekita Otoko''?) #On Halloween Night (ハロウィンの夜に''Harowin no Yoru ni''?) #The Girl Who Waits for a Monster (怪獣を待つ少女''Kaijū o Matsu Shōjo''?) #The Closed Amusement Park (閉ざされた遊園地''Tozasareta Yūenchi''?) #Requiem to the Darkness (闇へのレクイエム Yami e no Rekuiemu?) #S.O.S from the Deep Sea (深海からのSOS Shinkai kara no SOS?) #Human Collecting (人間採集''Ningen Saishū''?) #The Released Target (放たれた標的''Hanatareta Hyōteki''?) #The Phantom Dash (幻の疾走''Maboroshi no Shissō''?) #Resurrected Fiend (よみがえる鬼神''Yomigaeru Kishin''?) #Red and Blue's Battle (赤と青の戦い''Aka to Ao no Tatakai''?) #Golza's Counterattack (ゴルザの逆襲''Goruza no Gyakushū''?) #GUTS to the Sky (part 1) (GUTSよ宙（そら）へ 前編''Gattsu yo Sora e (Zenpen)?) #GUTS to the Sky (part 2) (GUTSよ宙（そら）へ 後編''Gattsu yo Sora e (Kōhen?) #Deban's Turn (出番だデバン! Deban da Deban?) #A Fog's Coming (霧が来る''Kiri ga Kuru''?) #Dinosaurs' Star (恐竜たちの星''Kyoryū-tachi no Hoshi''?) #Go! Monster Expedition Team (行け! 怪獣探検隊''Ike! Kaijyū Tankentai''?) #The Devil's Judgement (悪魔の審判''Akuma no Shinpan''?) #Evil Monster Realm of the Rainbow (虹の怪獣魔境''Niji no Kaijū Makyō''?) #I Saw Obico! (オビコを見た! Obiko o Mita!?) #Fragile... (うたかたの…''Utakata no...?) #Blue Night's Memory (青い夜の記憶''Aoi Yoru no Kioku?) #Monster Zoo (怪獣動物園''Kaijū Doōbutsuen''?) #The Attacked GUTS Base (襲われたGUTS基地''Osowareta Gattsu Kichi''?) #Zelda Point's Defenses (ゼルダポイントの攻防''Zeruda Pointo no Kōbō''?) #Vampire City (吸血都市''Kyūketsu Toshi''?) #To The Southern Limit (南の涯てまで''Minami no Hate Made''?) #The Sleeping Maiden (眠りの乙女''Nemuri no Otome''?) #The Time-Transcending Smile (時空をこえた微笑''Toki o Koeta Hohoemi''?) #Flower (花''Hana''?) #The Mirage Monster (蜃気楼の怪獣''Shinkirō no Kaijū''?) #Dear Mr. Ultraman (拝啓ウルトラマン様''Haikei Urutoraman-sama''?) #Dream (夢''Yume''?) #Friend from Space (宇宙からの友''Uchū kara no Tomo''?) #Town Where the Girl Disappeared (少女が消えた街''Shōjo ga Kieta Machi''?) #Land Shark (地の鮫''Chi no Same''?) #The One Who Inherits the Shadows (影を継ぐもの''Kage o Tsugu Mono''?) #Eternal Life (永遠の命''Eien no Inochi''?) #Let's Go to Kamakura! (いざ鎌倉! Iza Kamakura!?) #Goodbye to Darkness (闇にさようなら''Yami ni Sayōnara''?) #Fugitive from The Moon (月からの逃亡者''Tsuki kara no Tōbōsha''?) #The Ultra Star (ウルトラの星''Urutora no Hoshi''?) #Take Me Higher! (もっと高く!～Take Me Higher!～''Motto Takaku!~Teiku Mī Haiyā~''?) #Master of Darkness (暗黒の支配者''Ankoku no Shihaisha''?) #To The Shining Ones (輝けるものたちへ''Kagayakeru Mono-tachi e''?) Cameos ;'''Episode 49 :The original Ultraman helps to defeat monster Yanakahgi. As mentioned earlier, Tiga is from an entirely different timeline than the original Ultra series, so a lot of plot contortions are made in order to bring together this dream team, to honor the 30th anniversary of the original Ultraman. The studio featured is actually Tsuburaya Productions, however, the glitzy corporate office building is not. Films *''Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey'' (2000): The story is set two years after the final episode. *''Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant'' (2001): A direct-to-video special set many years after the end of the series. In it, Daigo and Rena also have a son who is named Tsubasa. Crossovers *''Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light'' (1998) Ultraman Dyna was one of the main Ultraman to appear in this movie (as events of the movie is set during times of the Dyna series). Ultraman Tiga also makes an important appearance. *''Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace'' (1999) *''Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers'' (2008): Tiga was one of the main Ultramen to appear in this film, alongside Showa-era Ultra Heroes, marking the first major "crossover" between Showa and Heisei Ultramen. In the film, Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Mebius, Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace all became glitter by the hope of humans, and at last beat Kagehoshi. This movie occurs in an alternate universe where Ultras never came to Earth and were thought of as legends from a TV show. Ultraman Mebius crossed over into this universe to team up with them. Cast *Daigo Madoka (マドカ・ダイゴ''Madoka Daigo''?): Hiroshi Nagano (V6) (長野 博（Ｖ６）''Nagano Hiroshi (Bui Shikkusu)?) *Rena Yanase (ヤナセ・レナ''Yanase Rena?): Takami Yoshimoto (吉本 多香美''Yoshimoto Takami''?) *Megumi Iruma (イルマ・メグミ''Iruma Megumi''?): Mio Takagi (高樹 澪''Takagi Mio''?) *Seiichi Munakata (ムナカタ・セイイチ''Munakata Seiichi''?): Akitoshi Ohtaki (大滝 明利''Ōtaki Akitoshi''?) *Masami Horii (ホリイ・マサミ''Horii Masami''?): Yukio Masuda (増田 由紀夫''Masuda Yukio''?) *Tetsuo Shinjoh (シンジョウ・テツオ''Shinjō Tetsuo''?): Shigeki Kagemaru (影丸 茂樹''Kagemaru Shigeki''?) *Jun Yazumi (ヤズミ・ジュン''Yazumi Jyun''?): Yoichi Furuya (古屋 暢一''Furuya Yōichi''?) *Souichiro Sawai (サワイ・ソウイチロウ''Sawai Sōichirō''?): Tamio Kawachi (川地 民夫''Kawachi Tamio''?) *Masayuki Nahara (ナハラ・マサユキ''Nahara Masayuki''?): Take Uketa (タケ・ウケタ?) *Tetsuji Yoshioka (ヨシオカ・テツジ''Yoshioka Tetsuji''?): Ken Okabe (岡部 健''Okabe Ken''?) *Mayumi Shinjoh (シンジョウ・マユミ''Shinjō Mayumi''?): Kei Ishibashi (石橋 けい''Ishibashi Kei''?) *Naban Yao (ヤオ・ナバン''Yao Naban''?): Ichirō Ogura (小倉 一郎''Ogura Ichirō''?) *Reiko Kashimura (カシムラ・レイコ''Kashimura Reiko''?): Takako Kitagawa (北川 たか子''Kitagawa Takako''?) *Omi Yanase (ヤナセ・オミ''Yanase Omi''?): Shigeru Araki (荒木 しげる''Araki Shigeru''?) *Yūji Tango (タンゴ・ユウジ''Tango Yūji''?): Yoichi Okamura (岡村 洋一''Okamura Yoichi''?) *Shin Hayate (ハヤテ・シン''Hayate Shin''?): Masaki Kyomoto (京本 政樹''Kyōmoto Masaki''?) *Ultraman Tiga (ウルトラマンティガの声''Urutoraman Tiga no Koe''?): Yuji Machi (真地 勇志''Machi Yuji''?) (voice) Suit actors *Ultraman Tiga (Multi and Sky Type): Shunsuke Gondō (権藤 俊輔''Gondō Shunsuke''?) *Ultraman Tiga (Multi and Power Type): Koji Nakamura (中村 浩二''Nakamura Koji''?) *Monsters and Aliens: Daisuke Terai (寺井 大介''Terai Daisuke''?) Ryūki Kitaoka (北岡 久貴''Kitaoka Ryūki''?) Daisuke Kanemitsu (金光 大輔''Kanemitsu Daisuke''?) Koji Nakamura (中村 浩二''Nakamura Koji''?) Toshio Miyake (三宅 敏夫''Miyake Toshio''?) Motoko Nagino (梛野 素子''Nagino Motoko''?) Songs ;Opening theme *"TAKE ME HIGHER" **Lyrics and Composition: Jennifer Batten, Alberto Emilio Contini, Giancarlo Pasquini **Japanese Lyrics: Kazumi Suzuki (鈴木 計美''Suzuki Kazumi''?) **Arrangement: Yasuhiko Hoshino (星野 靖彦''Hoshino Yasuhiko''?) **String Arrangement: Mitsuo Hagida (萩田 光雄''Hagida Mitsuo''?) **Choral Arrangement: Hiroaki Suzuki (鈴木 弘明''Suzuki Hiroaki''?) **Artist: V6 * *:"TAKE ME HIGHER" reached #1 of the Oricon Weekly Rankings Charts for the week of September 30, 1996, and became a Platinum Record. ;Ending Theme *"Brave Love, TIGA" **Producer: Gorō Kishitani (岸谷 五朗''Kishitani Gorō''?) **Lyrics: Sunplaza Nakano **Composition: Barbe-Q Wasada (バーベQ和佐田''Bābe Kyū Wasada''?) **Arrangement: Yasuhiko Fukuda (福田裕彦''Fukuda Yasuhiko''?) **Artist: Earth Protection Force (地球防衛団''Chikyū Bōei-dan''?) **Leader: Gorō Kishitani **Members: Takashi Utsunomiya (宇都宮 隆''Utsunomiya Takashi''?), Toshiaki Karasawa, Naoto Kine (木根 尚登''Kine Naoto''?), Sunplaza Nakano, Yasafumi Terawaki (寺脇 康文''Terawaki Yasufumi''?), Masahiko Nishimura, Barbe-Q Wasada, Papala Kawai (パッパラー河合''Papparā Kawai''?), Patrick Bommarito (パトリック・ボンマリート''Patorikku Bonmarīto''?), Funky Sueyoshi (ファンキー末吉''Fankī Sueyoshi''?), Yasuhiko Fukuda (福田 裕彦''Fukuda Yasuhiko''?), Honjamaka (ホンジャマカ?, Hidehiko Ishizuka (石塚 英彦''Ishizuka Hidehiko''?), Toshiaki Megumi (恵 俊彰''Megumi Toshiaki''?)) **